


Family

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back before I had a computer and still did drawings by hand I started on the below depiction of my family (sans brother). The reference is a photograph of one of the few fall days we spent together outside (both my sister and I aren't much for taking nature strolls and it was always a struggle for our folks to get us outside). I don’t think we were more than twelve when I took the picture and the drawing was started several years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family




End file.
